


A Journey into the 'Grey Area'

by totalizzyness



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine discovers he's not as straight as he thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Journey into the 'Grey Area'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this to Rhi, for reading through my beginning and constantly shouting at me to make the boys touch dicks. Here you are! They're touching dicks now! Be happy!

It had ceased being an accident several clicks ago, and Aomine knew that if he was going to be caught, he had absolutely no excuse. He hadn’t even been searching through anal sex videos which would result in him stumbling across the gay porn, and the boys in the videos weren’t particularly feminine. But seeing the opening act to one huge, muscled guy getting ready to dominate a smaller yet still bulky man seemed to have awakened something inside his dick. He’d barely been nursing half an erection as he languidly stroked, clicking through videos, none of the women particularly interesting him. Their boobs were too small, or their voices too shrill, or their acting too terrible. He just hadn’t been feeling it until the number of women dropped and the number of men doubled.

He’d had every intention of going back to his usual porn once he’d gotten himself revved up, but his curiosity got the better of him as he delved deeper into the world of gay porn. One video in particular had him hooked, his eyes drawn on the large man thrusting into his partner, his hand curled around his neck just short of choking him as they got closer and closer to finishing. Aomine came at the same time as the uke, dragging his headphones off with his pillow as he lay staring up at his ceiling, panting heavily. The last time he’d had such an overwhelming orgasm was when he’d first discovered what wonders his dick could bestow with some gentle encouragement with his hand. He took several moments to calm down, swallowing thickly around the dryness in his throat, his heartbeat slowly returning back to normal, before he reached across to his desk, blindly fumbling for his trusty box of tissues.

He’d forgotten he’d left the video playing until a sudden, loud groan echoed through his headphones. He quickly muted his laptop, fumbling with his only clean hand, trying to pause the video. He hurriedly wiped himself down, tossing the tissues into the bin and pulled his shorts back up before deciding to face his shame. He stared at the paused video, his mind racing as he tried to rationalise why the video had had such an effect on him, coming up empty handed. Both men were obviously men, easily at least six foot tall each, with muscles that probably rivalled his own. There was absolutely nothing in the video that Aomine should like, and yet he’d come so hard he was beginning to understand why young boys were warned they’d go blind if they masturbated too much.

Deciding introspection wasn’t healthy before bed, Aomine discreetly bookmarked the video within his homework file, retitling it to throw anyone off the scent, and shoved everything from his bed, tossing the covers over himself as he rolled onto his side.

The next morning, Aomine woke up in the best mood, his muscles relaxed and ready for the day of basketball he had planned. However, his brain wasn’t the only thing that had woken up with his alarm, his shorts tenting beneath his covers. Usually he liked to take care of his morning wood in the shower, but he had time to reach for his laptop; opening up the video he’d found the night before, shoving the headphones over his ears as he eased his erection out into the open. He started stroking himself gently, paying attention to the way the seme slowly opened up his partner, the look of pained pleasure on the uke’s face.

He began tugging quicker, applying more pressure when the uke got on his hands and knees facing the seme, nudging the seme’s cock with his nose, tonguing at his balls before taking the head into his mouth. Aomine bit his lip, holding back a moan as he watched, fascinated by how much the men were enjoying themselves. He began feeling the pull in his stomach, his back arching as he sped up his pace, his eyes shut, only listening to the two men in the video moan and grunt and exclaim how good they felt. The uke let out a startling groan; a low, animalistic sound that pushed Aomine over the edge. He milked his cock until he was fully spent, lying in yet another daze as he came back to Earth.

He twisted his head to the side to watch the video as it continued playing, watching the seme thrust slowly into the uke at first, nibbling on his shoulder before reaching his hand up, skating it over his nipple before curling his fingers around his neck. Aomine’s eyes fluttered closed as he listened, the uke letting out a breathy moan, grunting as he was pulled upright onto his knees. He knew if he didn’t turn the video off now he’d have another erection to deal with, so quickly closed the window, shutting the lid of his laptop. He let out a quiet groan, rubbing his face before sitting up, quickly wiping his stomach and hand clean and shuffled out of his room to the bathroom.

Aomine arrived fashionably late to practice, yawning loudly as if he’d not gotten enough sleep, dropping his bag on the bench with everyone else’s. He looked around the gym at everyone; Midorima was throwing threes, Takao throwing the balls back to him once they’d passed through the net; Kise was talking animatedly to Momoi and Wakamatsu; and Akashi was discussing something important with Kuroko and Hyuuga, important enough to warrant a clipboard. He’d hoped no one had noticed him come in and he’d be allowed to do nothing for a while, but Akashi’s all-seeing eye had an unlimited range.

“Aomine, don’t even think about sitting down!”

“Ugh, what?! C’mon!”

“Go outside and help Kagami!”

Aomine groaned, muttering about not wanting to help that idiot, but did as his captain commanded, wandering back outside. Kagami was fetching equipment from Coach Aida’s van whilst the coach and his daughter watched. Aomine hung back for a moment, watching too. Kagami didn’t seem to be struggling particularly, despite the fact the equipment was obviously quite heavy. He was sweating, however; his hair plastered to his forehead, and his tank top sticking to his muscles. Aomine had a quick flashback to his morning, to the video with muscled, sweaty men that had excited him so much. He shook his head, suppressing the memories and images and sauntered over, throwing his arm around Kagami’s shoulders.

“Struggling there, Bakagami?”

Kagami scoffed, throwing Aomine’s arm from around him and took a step back, frowning at his teammate. “As if, asshole.”

“Akashi seems to think so. He sent me out here to help you.”

“Whatever, just grab the things and put them where Coach tells you to.”

Aomine decided not to argue, not wanting to sully his good mood and assisted Kagami, the pair of them moving everything from the carpark and into the gym. The rest of the team had warmed up in the meantime and Coach Aida wasted no time in setting them off into a quick warm-up match, three-v-threes, rotating players after every point. The practice was brutal, Coach Aida pulling no punches as he barked out orders, working everyone to the bone in preparation of their rapidly approaching game. He’d split the team up to work on particular skills, mostly the art of teamwork. Aomine didn’t have a particular problem with it until he was partnered with Kagami, being told that as double aces, they needed to learn to use their skills together. Aida gave them trust exercises to do, and mini-games which forced them to work together, forcing a camaraderie between them.

At the end of practice everyone was given homework to do, to pair up with the other player that shared their position and research plays for their position, to study them and come back in the morning with at least three between them to try out. Surprisingly it had been Midorima that had argued, insisting he had things to be doing that evening that were more important than hanging out with Hyuuga to watch basketball games. Aida had calmly replied that if his personal life was so important then he didn’t need to return to practice the next day. Midorima accepted the thinly veiled threat and turned to Hyuuga, telling him they’d be going to the older boys home, and that he’d better have a plentiful supply of redbean soup. Aomine and Kagami just shared a look of disdain before heading off towards the locker rooms to shower and get changed. Kise was the only player excited about the homework, clinging onto Kuroko as he waffled about how much fun they were going to have.

“We should have a sleepover, Kurokocchi!”

“Kise-kun, please calm down.”

“We should stop by the convenience store on the way home and pick up some snacks!”

Kuroko rolled his eyes, turning towards the rest of the team who were unimpressed with their pairs. “Are Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun going to have a sleepover too?”

“Fuck no! I don’t want to spend any more time with Bakagami than I have to!” Aomine replied, scrubbing his hair dry with a towel.

“Yeah? Right back at you, Ahomine!”

Aomine turned to Kagami, intending to rant at him about anything that came to mind, but upon seeing him shirtless and still damp from the shower, all thoughts vanished from his head. Kagami’s resemblance to the seme in the video was scarily uncanny, it was almost like they were the same person. Terrified he’d suddenly pop a boner if he stared any longer, Aomine turned himself back around, scrunching his eyes shut as he tried to think about anything else. Kagami and Kuroko noticed Aomine’s suddenly behaviour shift, sharing a concerned look before watching him carefully. Aomine went through the motions of getting ready, pulling his clothes on, shoving his dirtied ones into his bag, balling up his damp towel and shoving that in too. Eventually Kagami was ready too and the pair set off for Aomine’s after Aomine had complained loudly about not wanting to walk home after they were done.

“Dude… Your room is so tidy!”

Aomine shrugged, flopping backwards onto his bed. “I wouldn’t be able to find anything if it wasn’t.”

“I just expected you to live in a mess.”

“Thanks a lot. If I didn’t tidy my room then my mom would tidy my room and my mom really doesn’t need to see some of the things in my room.”

Kagami smirked, looking around at Aomine’s belongings. “Like the tissue box within arms reach of the bed?”

Aomine smirked back. “I need to blow my nose a lot.”

“Sure you do… Your porn is well hidden though.”

Aomine motioned at the bookcase as he pulled his laptop onto his knees, opening the bookcase. “As if I actually have a folder of chemistry work.”

Kagami moved over to the bookcase, peering at the collection of folders labelled with various school subjects before pulling one out and opening it, laughing at how old school Aomine was in hiding his magazines. “Your mom actually buys this?!”

“Sure she does. I’m a good boy.”

Kagami rolled his eyes, shoving the folder back onto the shelf before flinging himself into the only available chair. “So… homework.”

“It’s not like Aida knows every single play out there. We should just do some random crap and say we stole it from Blake Griffin or Amir Johnson, or someone.”

“But we’d have to do the same thing.”

Aomine groaned, tapping away at his laptop to bring up NBA videos, motioning for Kagami to join him. Kagami huffed, as if it were a real chore for him to move all two feet over to the bed, and slumped against Aomine; Aomine glared, elbowing Kagami out of his personal space. They chose several videos to watch, managing to not argue much over which players had better moves and games and settled down to watch. They were both surprised with how well they managed to get on, instantly agreeing on plays they should take back to practice, creating dream-teams of NBA players, and swooning over old videos of Michael Jordan. Eventually they’d officially finished their homework and managed to have an odd form of bonding before Kagami had to go home, leaving Aomine missing his presence. He slowly realised he’d never actually had anyone in his room that wasn’t his parents or Satsuki, and he’d certainly never had someone sit so close to him, on his bed, whilst they watched old basketball games together. It was like a perfect date, except it was Kagami.

He went down to the kitchen to heat up some leftovers, having forgotten to eat whilst entertaining his teammate and rival. Whilst he waited for the microwave he thought back on his afternoon, and how Kagami wasn’t actually that bad. He knew that in reality, it was _him_ who was the asshole, not Kagami; Kagami merely reacted in the same way to how he was treated. He didn’t think the overgrown man-child was actually capable of actively disliking anyone or holding grudges, and so when Aomine wasn’t insulting him every five minutes, Kagami had allowed him to see the nicer side of him.

Aomine shook his head, not wanting to dwell on the fact that his sworn rival was actually a really nice guy, and snatched his food from the microwave, stomping back up to his room. He quickly shovelled his food into his mouth, watching some more NBA footage to pass the time before deciding to get ready for bed. If practice was anything like it had been that day, he needed to rest up. He stripped down to his underwear, shoved everything from his bed onto his desk and burrowed under his covers, pulling his laptop towards him. He typed in the first several letters of the website he wanted, selecting it from the drop down suggestions and went on a search. He vaguely remembered the name of the actor that he seemed to be so taken with, and went on a quest through the videos to find more of him. Luckily for him, the actor seemed to be quite well-liked and he found a whole trove of videos to choose from. He selected a short one to start with, quickly plugging his headphones back in and curled up, watching with rapt attention as the video jumped straight to the actor lying on a bed by himself, stroking a hand up and down his chest.

Aomine was entranced as he watched, admiring the actor’s body react with every touch. The way the lights caught on his dewy skin, the way his muscles bulged and contracted. He was curious about the way the actor touched himself, totally unlike the way Aomine touched himself. It was straight to business with Aomine, there was no caressing or sensual touches of his nipples or thighs, no teasing or pulling or squeezing of his intimate parts, and there was definitely no fingers wandering further behind. But the man seemed to enjoy it all, his pleasure painted across his body, and it had Aomine wondering how bad it could be. Really. There were so many gay men in the world that engaged in such activities, so surely there was something to be gained.

He backed out of the video to the previous page, looking for another video to explore himself with. He found one with his new secret-favourite actor and another man just a touch smaller that looked promising. It started with kissing and touching and murmured sweet nothings, perfect for getting Aomine in the mood; not that the previous video hadn’t already given him a head start. He kicked his covers off the bed, shoving his boxers from his legs and spread himself out a bit, trying his best to mimic the actor’s positioning in the previous video. He kept his eyes glued on the screen, watching and listening as he slowly, gently glided his fingers over his skin, shivering at the barely-there touches, goosebumps prickling up all over. Just as the seme in the video tweaked the uke’s nipple, Aomine did the same to himself, biting his lip to stop the groan that almost bubbled out. His mind was blown; he had no idea his body was so sensitive, and so reactionary to touch. He tweaked it again, breathing heavily through his nose as he continued rubbing, his other hand skating down over his abs, over his hip bone, straight past his groin to his inner thigh.

Aomine glanced back across at the video to see what was happening; the men were still kissing messily but the seme’s hand had travelled down to his partner’s cock, slowly pumping it, breaking away occasionally to chuckle at the uke’s moans. Aomine grunted quietly, looking back at the ceiling as his hands continued exploring his body, finding all the spots that made him shiver and bite his lip. He finally addressed his erection, carefully curling his fingers around the heated flesh, tugging just enough to relieve some of the pressure as he looked back at the video. The seme had progressed to slipping his fingers into the uke, repeatedly asking him how good it felt and if he wanted more.

Aomine suddenly felt daring as he launched himself to the edge of his bed, careful not to knock his laptop to the floor. He pulled open the bottom drawer of his desk, rifling through the mess of stuff inside before grabbing at the barely used bottle, lying back down on his back. He refused to look at what he was doing despite the fact his hands were shaking as he built up the courage, instead watching the two more experienced actors as he drizzled probably too much lube onto his fingers, hissing when some spilt onto his stomach. He shut the lid and tossed it to the side before moving his hands back down. He spread his legs a little wider, feeling a lump form in his throat as he began stroking his erection again, circling it with his finger and thumb at the base, using his free fingers to pull at his balls, cupping them loosely as his other hand travelled further down. He gingerly stroked a finger between his cheeks, clenching at the invasive touch. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest; he paused, taking a few deep breaths, trying to focus on the video instead of what he was attempting to do.

He watched the men touch and suck and kiss each other for a while, letting his heart rate fall back to a regular tempo before trying again, rubbing his fingers together to cover them in lube again and pushed one between his cheeks until he was touching his hole. He hissed as the cold, wet feeling, tempted to pull his hand away and give up, but part of his desperately wanted to continue. He wanted to know. He lingered for a moment, slowly stroking his cock as another distraction until he’d built enough courage to carry on. He rubbed his finger softly against the rim, coating it in lube, massaging until it wasn’t tightly clenched, before cautiously pressed against it, the tip of his finger barely penetrating the ring of muscle before he suddenly had to stop again. There wasn’t any pain, it was just weird. It felt invasive, like his body didn’t want it to happen. But he felt he’d come too far to back out.

Not even paying attention to the video, Aomine persevered, pressing his finger harder until it suddenly popped in, like his muscles suddenly decided to give way. He groaned at the sudden feeling of having something inside him, his muscles contracting around his finger, trying to simultaneously expel it and pull it in deeper. He gave himself a few moment to adjust before he started moving his finger, wriggling it just slightly, but every minor movement felt like so much more. He teeth dug into his bottom lip as he slowly began drawing his finger out to the first knuckle, wriggling his finger again before pushing it back in. He repeated the action several times until it stopped feeling so strange.

He turned back to the video for reference but the actors had jumped way ahead, the seme lying back whilst the uke rode him eagerly. Instead, Aomine tried to continue with what he remembered, attempting to fit another finger alongside his first. It stung as he pressed against his rim, trying his best to not use too much force, afraid of hurting himself. He felt his erection start to wilt at the lack of action and began stroking like he would usually, a firm grip to coax it back to life. He dragged his headphones off against his pillow, nudging them onto the keyboard with his head as he decided to focus his efforts on himself. He shut his eyes, trying to conjure up his own images. He pressed his face against the pillow, ready to smother himself in case he moaned too loudly as his fingers began to slip inside. He thrust them shallowly, grunting at the feel of being stretched further. His fantasy began to take a strange turn as his brain comprehended the alien scent on his pillow. The man in his mind had only had a shape, a basic outline, similar to the man in the video, but there were no defining features, but suddenly his mind became flooded with the smell of Kagami’s bodyspray and general musk that he’d left on the pillow and the faceless man suddenly had an identity.

Aomine was too far gone, however, to start caring about the fact he was masturbating with thoughts of Kagami running through his head, that he had his fingers inside himself and the thought of Kagami was making things better. He vaguely recollected the seme from the video muttering about finding the uke’s ‘spot’, and curled his fingers in an attempt to find his own. He rubbed against his inner walls, searching, whilst his other hand continued pumping his cock leisurely. He was in no rush. In his mind, Kagami was no longer alone; there was a faceless man beneath him, arching up into Kagami’s every touch. Aomine began thrusting his fingers again, with a little more vigour than before, hoping he’d be able to stumble upon his mystical ‘spot’. Everything had definitely stopped feeling weird, however. He felt good; he was beginning to understand. As it had before, his fantasy began to change again; the faceless uke started morphing into something familiar. His fingers brushed against something that sent a pleasurable jolt through him and he suddenly saw himself, pinned down by Kagami, letting himself be fucked by Kagami. He was too tantalisingly close to care about his fantasy any more, trying his hardest to recreate the movement that had sparked something. He found it again and focused, making sure to rub against it with every thrust of his fingers, speeding up the movements of his fist over his cock.

Everything was suddenly too much, his body overcome with things he’d never felt before. He stopped thrusting and began rubbing up against the spot inside him instead for a more precise, constant pleasure as he jerked himself harder and faster, afraid he’d bite through his lip as his back began arching, his head trying to bury itself inside the pillow. His orgasm didn’t build to a climax like it usually did, instead erupting from nowhere, forcing a moan from the back of his throat, his hand still pumping away until it hurt to continue. He let out a long breath, letting his eyes flutter open; he curiously pressed against the spot inside him again, hissing at the sensitivity, and slowly drew his fingers out, grimacing at the moist noises that accompanied it. He lay himself flat, completely boneless, staring at the ceiling as the full weight of what he’d just done dawned upon him. He didn’t feel bad about what he’d done, he felt fantastic. He’d discovered something new about himself that took him to new levels of pleasure and he wasn’t abouts to stop because it was kind of a little bit gay. However, he had no idea how he was going to look Kagami in the eye again.

The answer was, he wasn’t. He slipped into practice on time so as not to draw attention to himself and hung around behind Murasakibara in an attempt to hide from Kagami’s view. For some reason he hoped it’d work, but he’d forgotten Coach Aida’s plan to make him and Kagami get on; the plan that involved them spending every minute of practice together. And Kagami didn’t miss the way Aomine was suddenly awkward around him. He was as aggressive and obnoxious as ever, but he refused to meet his eyes, all of his insults being directed at the floor instead.

“Yo, have I done something or what?!”

Aomine whipped his head up to look at Kagami for the first time, frowning at the redhead. “What?”

“You’re being weird.”

“No I’m not, you’re being weird!”

Kagami propped his fists on his hips, levelling Aomine with a stern glare. “Dude, are you for real?”

“Shut up! I’m fine! Come on, we’re supposed to be practising!”

“No, you’re distracted. And as your _partner_ I need to fix it before it becomes an issue.”

“I’m not distracted! I’m not weird! I’m fine!”

Kagami sighed, looking Aomine over. He knew he wasn’t fine, he still refused to meet his eye. “Are you sure I haven’t done something? You were fine yesterday, then I came over, and now you’re weird… I… I had fun, yesterday. Did you not?”

Aomine cringed at the hurt in Kagami’s voice, peeking up to see if his expression matched. It did. Aomine looked back at the floor, awkwardly moving from one foot to the other. “Yeah, sure I did, you’re not that bad… I’m fine, just… let’s keep going, before Coach murders us in the forest.”

Noticing the Aida was getting closer to them as he moved around the gym, Kagami decided to let the issue drop and the pair continued their play. After being called out, Aomine did his best to act natural, making sure to look Kagami in the eyes when he called him useless. Practice slowly returned to normal as they played, Aomine’s mind being consumed with basketball instead, his eagerness to get even better and beat the American assholes that had been so rude to their senpais. Once again, before the team trudged off to the locker rooms, Coach Aida called them together for more homework. The same pairs as previous were to get together and watch the video of the Jabberwock match; they were to look for weaknesses and aspects of their play that could be exploited. Once again, Kise was over the moon to be paired with Kuroko, shaking him as they walked to the locker room.

“Am I coming to yours again?” Kagami asked, pulling his shirt over his head. Aomine nodded, making sure to keep his eyes to himself.

“Sure.”

“Fancy getting burgers on the way home? I was starving last night when I got home.”

“Sounds good… My parents are out tonight so we can watch the game in the living room instead.”

“Awesome, sounds better than sitting on your lap all night again.”

Kise and Takao blurted out a laugh, cackling as both Kagami’s and Aomine’s faces turned red.

“Shut up, idiots! Bakagami’s lying!”

“I didn’t know Aominecchi and Kagamicchi were dating!”

Kagami grumbled, looking down at his feet. “We’re not, it was just a bad choice of words.”

“But you were sat on Aominecchi’s lap!”

“No, there was just not a lot of space on his bed.”

“Ooh, you were in Aomiecchi’s bed!”

“No! Yes! Well… It was the only place to sit!”

Aomine scowled, elbowing Kagami forcefully in the chest. “Shut the fuck up, you’re making this fifty times worse!”

Kise and Takao continued laughing as they got changed, not noticing the increasing tension between the two power forwards. Aomine and Kagami got showered and dressed in silence, refusing to make eye contact until it was time to leave. Still in silence, they headed towards Aomine’s, stopping off at Maji to buy their usual mountain of burgers. The tension slowly dissipated as they got closer to Aomine’s, their minds too focused on their food to think about Kise’s sarcastic comments. Once home, Aomine motioned for Kagami to sit down on the sofa, rushing up to his room to fetch his laptop.

“Load up the disk, I’m getting a drink, you want one?” Aomine asked, shoving the laptop onto Kagami’s knee. Kagami shrugged, opening up the lid.

“Sure, whatever’s on offer.”

Aomine nodded, wandering into the kitchen.

“Dude! You don’t have a password on your computer?!”

“Nah, my parents are hopeless with technology, and it’s not like anyone else is going to go on it, my porn is safe.”

“But _I’m_ on it now.”

“Just fucking load up the disk, don’t you dare go through my shit!”

Kagami laughed, pulling out the copy of the Jabberwock game Aida had handed out, slipping it into the disk tray. “Man, what kind of freaky porn are you into if you’re so worried about me finding it?”

“It’s normal porn! I just don’t want you invading my privacy!” Aomine stomped back into the living room with two bottles of Pocari. He tossed one for Kagami, aiming for his head, hoping he wouldn’t react and catch it. Kagami smirked, snatching the bottle just before it collided with his head and turned back to the laptop.

“You were pretty eager to share it with me last night.”

Aomine scoffed, slumping down on the sofa. “Dude, think about how you say things, you make everything sound gay.”

Kagami rolled his eyes and settled back against the cushions, pulling his bag of burgers onto the armrest. Aomine begrudgingly moved in closer so he could see the small screen, hyperconscious of the heat radiating from Kagami, and the fact their legs and arms constantly brushed together as they continued eating their dinner. They occasionally stopped the video, rewinding it to rewatch a play, noticing a pattern of hesitation in some players, musing to each other if it was an exploitable weakness.

They watched the video twice, admitting against their will that team Jabberwock were really good, and definitely a difficult opponent, but they’d found a few flaws, and a few moments of weakness within their team play that they could take advantage of.

“Hey, don’t tell anyone I said this, but me and you on the same team? We’re going to kick some serious ass. Throw Tetsu into the mix too,” Aomine said, looking down at his bottle, not wanting to meet Kagami’s eyes. Kagami nodded.

“Yeah. I mean, we’re all really strong players, some of us not necessarily individually, but as a team? Like, Akashi’s an awesome point guard, but Takao meshes with Midorima better. We could definitely get a bunch of threes using their quick combo thing.”

“You know, I _really_ want to see Akashi ankle break them all. I want to see them on their knees with no fucking clue who they decided to mess with.”

Kagami chuckled, looking over to the laptop screen. “You mean our team, or Akashi?”

“Akashi for sure. Don’t mess with the mighty midget.”

“I’ll tell him you said that.”

“Don’t you fucking dare!”

Kagami laughed, elbowing Aomine in the chest. “What happened to _the only one who can beat me, is me_?”

“The only one who can beat me _to death_ is Akashi! He’ll make it look like an accident, too.”

The pair laughed back and forth about the dynamics of their team and the peculiar characters of their teammates. Once again Aomine found himself having fun in the company of his sworn rival, it was almost as if they were becoming friends. Kagami seemed to have the ability to make him laugh, and laugh properly, from the gut, grinning like he remembered doing before Teiko dragged him down to apathy. They had a lot in common, and the things they didn’t have in common didn’t matter, Aomine could easily overlook the fact he thought American cheeseburgers were better than teriyaki burgers -- though he was most certainly wrong. Kagami had a bright, infectious smile, and Aomine was in no way immune to it. He felt himself trying to impress the redhead and make him laugh. He even felt comfortable enough to leave him by himself whilst he wandered off to the bathroom for a while.

Aomine had to take a moment to recollect his thoughts, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He scolded himself for letting himself get swept away by Kagami’s charm. They were supposed to hate each other, and be frenemies at best, and here he was laughing and joking with the idiot, even trying to impress him. He slapped himself across the face, not too hard, however, he didn’t want to leave a mark. He splashed cold water on his face, scrubbing his fingers through his hair before drying himself with a towel and going back out to rejoin Kagami.

Kagami, however, was on his feet and ready to leave. He looked flushed and awkward as he hiked his bag onto his shoulder, looking around himself to make sure he had everything.

“Kagami?”

Kagami’s head whipped up at the sound of Aomine’s voice, his cheeks flushing red. “Oh, Aomine, right, uh… I’ve got to go. I forgot I-uh… I need to skype my dad, so… I’ll see you tomorrow, alright? Anyway, see-ya!”

Aomine watched, thoroughly confused by Kagami’s sudden change in behaviour but nodded along, walking Kagami to his front door. They barely exchanged goodbyes as Kagami raced down Aomine’s front path and across the road, not looking back once. Aomine sighed, wandering back to the sofa, flopping face down. He groaned, realising he’s landed face down where Kagami had been sat, the fresh smell of his clothes and spray floating up his nose, triggering the memory of Aomine’s previous night. He rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Goddamnit, Aomine, get a fucking grip.” Aomine pulled himself up, gathering up any mess they’d left, tidying the living room so it didn’t look like he’d had some sort of part when his parents came home and retreated up to his room, sprawling out on his bed. His good feeling had left with Kagami out the front door, and he wasn’t sure if he could be bothered trying to get it back. He pulled his laptop his his chest, pushing open the lid. He startled at the sudden moan that rattled out of the speakers, panicking as he tried to find the mute button. He gaped at the screen, at the same video he’d pleasured himself to the night before as it played across his screen. He could feel his heart pounding, his stomach churning. Kagami had found his porn. His super secret porn that he was still trying to figure out. No wonder Kagami had left in such a rush.

Aomine slapped the lid shut, embarrassment coursing through his body like adrenaline; it was like he was physically in pain. He wanted to cry. Instead he held his pillow over his face for a while, reining back to urge to break everything and throw a tantrum. After he’d calmed down some, he grabbed his phone, sending a quick message to Kuroko.

 **Aomine** :>> What’s Kagami’s number?

 **Kuroko** :>> Why?

 **Aomine** :>> I need to contact him.

 **Kuroko** :>> Why?

 **Aomine** :>> Because! I think he took something of mine by accident.

 **Kuroko** :>> Liar. Why?

 **Aomine** :>> I need to organise a booty call, who cares! Give me his number!

 **Kuroko** :>> Don’t you feel better for being honest?

 **Aomine** :>> Bite me.

Kuroko finally passed over Kagami’s contact details and Aomine spent at least fifteen minutes staring at those details, trying to plan what he was going to say to Kagami once he’d worked up the courage. Finally, he decided the best approach would to be his usual, antagonistic self.

 **Aomine** :>> What the fuck, Bakagami?!

 **Kagami** :>> How did you get my number?! Look I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snoop!

 **Aomine** :>> I hate you!

 **Kagami** :>> Deleting your history is a good idea. Or incognito mode is your friend. Future tips. I’m sorry.

 **Aomine** :>> You tell fucking no one!

 **Kagami** :>> Obviously! Sorry. Sorry. Bye.

Aomine sighed, letting his phone slip from his hand, dropping onto the floor. He wasn’t in the mood to do anything, least of all his usual nightly routine. He cleared his bed and burrowed under the covers, making sure he wasn’t visible to the rest of the world.

The next day at practice was a thousand times more awkward than the previous day. This time neither Aomine nor Kagami could look each other in the eye, which rendered their teamwork training useless. It didn’t avoid everyone else’s attention either. Kuroko attempted to get some kind of answer out of both of them but got nothing, both boys insisting they were fine. Akashi made the next attempt, ordering them to tell him what had happened between them; likewise, he got no answer. After several more attempts from other teammates, all of them getting no response, the power forwards were left alone, to practice in their awkward atmosphere. Luckily for them, Coach Aida didn’t set any homework, except to relax themselves, and look after their bodies. With their match just one practice away, Aomine looked forward to having something to distract himself with. He knew when it was time, and he was on the court facing the Americans he’d be focused. His senses honed in on the game and the ball, regardless of Kagami’s presence. And hopefully, after the game of the year, he wouldn’t have to see Kagami for a long time, at least until the next Interhigh.

That evening Aomine tried his hardest to go back to his old ways. His body was full of tension and he was frustrated. He knew if he didn’t watch something his mind would instantly bring back the fantasies of Kagami, or someone resembling Kagami. And so he’d pulled up the old videos he’d used to love, stroking his cock in the same manner, but it felt wrong. The whole scenario wasn’t working for him. His dick was constantly losing its rigidity, sending Aomine back to the beginning. He was terrified he’d end up with friction burn, or pulling his dick off before he came. Luckily, neither happened, but his orgasm was so underwhelming he found himself wishing his dick had just come off instead. He decided to run himself a hot bath to relax his muscles instead.

The final practice before the game had everyone working together, polishing their moves and teamwork, making sure everyone was 100% ready, even the benched players. There was plenty to keep both Aomine and Kagami’s mind occupied, the two of them managing to avoid a repeat of their awkward atmosphere. They practiced hard, and finally when the day of the game arrived, they played hard. Aomine, and the rest of the team pushed themselves harder than they ever had in a game, giving their all until finally they emerged victorious. Everyone stumbled off the court, their bodies wobbly, eager to celebrate their win. Coach Aida had organised for an onsen trip for the team, a welcome reward for everyone to relax their minds and their overworked bodies.

After soaking in the hot water for a while, Aomine was suddenly confronted by the reason of all his latest issues. Kagami had grown tired of soaking and decided to go see what else the onsen had to offer, and so stood up, showing the rest of his team his soaking, perfect, topless chest. And Aomine couldn’t take his eye off it. Kagami hadn’t noticed the pair of deep blue eyes boring into his skin, mapping out every inch of his tanned skin, following every drop of water as it slid down between the dips and crevices of his muscles. Letting out a loud, satisfied groan, Kagami stretched his arms over his head, announced he was leaving and climbed out of the bath. It was only when he was collecting his things that he noticed Aomine’s eyes on him, startling him. He managed to stop himself falling into the bath in shock, and quickly grabbed everything and rushed out, holding onto his towel tightly. Aomine felt his face flush, ducking himself further under the water in shame. He could feel a tell-tale stirring in his groin and tried his hardest to will it away. After it had gone, along with his good mood, Aomine decided to call it a night and scurried off to his room. He lay on his futon, flipping through his gravure magazine idly when he felt his phone vibrating at the foot of his bed. He grabbed for it, not expecting the message he received.

 **Kagami** :>> So are you...gay?

 **Aomine** :>> Fuck no! Fuck off! What the Hell?!

 **Kagami** :>> Just asking! The porn, you mentally undressing me, I don’t know.

 **Aomine** :>> No! I’m not!

 **Kagami** :>> Oh, okay… Are you a little bit gay? Like honestly, I promise I won’t tell.

 **Aomine** :>> What the fuck, Bakagami! Like I’d discuss this like this!

Aomine didn’t receive a reply, and he hoped that the conversation would be dropped. Next time, he vowed to not answer any kind of message from Kagami, or even read it. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a timid knock at his door. He knew it was Kagami, and he knew if he opened it he’d have to have a conversation with him, but for some reason his body moved by itself, pulling open the door. Kagami looked nervous, scratching the back of his neck as he looked at anything but Aomine. Aomine stepped to the side, letting Kagami shuffle in. They both sat down on the tatami floor, pointedly looking away from each other until Kagami worked up the courage to clear his throat.

“So-uh… the actor, in the porn, he… he looks a lot like-”

“I know, Kagami, I know. I didn’t watch it _because_ it looked like you.”

“Oh. Right. Fine.”

Aomine sighed, rubbing his fingers through his hair. “Look, Kagami, I don’t know what happened. I literally stumbled across this… thing. I was curious, I watched one, suddenly my dick’s like ‘fuck yeah’ and… I don’t know, okay? I mean, maybe I am gay. I tried watching some lesbians with massive boobs and I’m sure my dick tried to invert itself or something!”

Kagami nodded, playing with the obi of his yukata. “I don’t want to give you the speech, but you know it’s okay, right? To be gay.”

“I’m not!”

“All right, but I’m just saying.”

“Well don’t! This is… it’s a phase. I was super frustrated from the practice, and the porn was… I don’t know, it was…”

Kagami sighed, letting his head flop back against the wall. “You don’t have to try and explain yourself. But I’m just saying, you’re clearly not completely straight. You can blame it on the practice, but we’re finished now, and you’re _still_ checking me out. And you had it bookmarked!”

“How the hell-”

“There’s a little star on the url bar when something’s bookmarked. That porn had a star. And it was the first thing that came up! I literally typed in two letters and that was the first suggestion! I mean it when I say I wasn’t looking for your porn, it literally announced itself to me. The title sounded weird so I thought I’d take a quick look and… yeah, I wasn’t expecting it, to be honest.”

Aomine nodded, hanging his head. “Right.”

“I’m sorry, Aomine. I know I’m probably the last person you wanted to know about… this.”

“Damn right.”

“Well, I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“You’d better not or I’ll break your face!”

Kagami nodded in understanding and pulled himself to his feet. Aomine watched him shuffle out of the door, flopping back onto his futon as he took in what had just happened. Exhausted, both mentally and physically, he decided to go to sleep and address the situation in the morning. He didn’t, however. He did his best to pretend the chat hadn’t happened and hurried home before he could bump into Kagami.

For several days he was still too afraid to confront his new preferences, always deciding to just go to sleep instead, until it all became too much. As a growing teenage boy with hormones still rampaging through his body, he found it hard to ignore his urges for so long, until the only thing he could think about was releasing his tension.

He didn’t have to warm up at all, the mere thought of finally pleasuring himself was enough to get his dick interested, it standing up to attention before Aomine could even take off his shorts. He sprawled out on his bed, everything he needed at the ready. His laptop was ready, the video waiting to be played; his bottle of lube under his pillow for easy access, and his tissues within reach. Aomine was ready to go. He pulled his headphones on, pressed play, and lay back.

Not needing any build-up, Aomine performed a perfunctory form of foreplay on himself, running his fingers over his chest and stomach, tweaking his nipples, gently scratching the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Once he felt sufficiently aroused, he slipped his hand under the pillow, grabbing the bottle and slathered the liquid over his fingers. The video seemed the be progressing at the same rate. Aomine’s favourite seme had begun opening up the uke, and what Aomine wouldn’t give to be in that position. If he imagined hard enough he could feel the ghosting touch of kisses being pressed against his skin, of foreign hands touching him in all of his sensitive spots, drawing out pleasured moans.

He slowly slipped a finger inside, not requiring as much mental preparation as the first time he’d attempted to breach himself. He worked his finger in an out, biting his bottom lip to restrain a moan as he sought out the spot he’d found before. He pulled back, not wanting to finish so quickly; he’d put off masturbating for so long he felt like he really needed to draw out this session, to pleasure himself until he could easily fall asleep straight away. He carefully eased in a second finger, scissoring the two, making sure to coat his insides with as much lube as necessary.

The seme had already progressed to three, working his fingers in and out of the uke easily, praising the uke for taking them so well. Aomine gasped as he accidentally slid the pads of his fingers over his prostate, his eyes squeezing shut as he enjoyed the sudden, accidental touch. He decided to finally pay attention to his cock, which unlike last time was enjoying the sensations as it oozed precome onto his stomach. Aomine wiped off the fluid with his thumb before wiping it along his shaft, stroking his cock with his thumb and forefinger a few times before gripping it gently. He gathered up the rest of the precome pooling at the tip, using it to lubricate the rest of his dick as he began pumping steadily, trying to match the rhythm of his fingers as they pulled in and out. He watched the video for a while longer until he knew his own fantasy would take care of the rest.

Letting his eyes slide shut, Aomine took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself as he pulled his fingers all the way out, cautiously circling his fingers around his rim. Too nervous to progress, Aomine let go of his dick and reached for the lube again, drizzling some more over his fingers, rubbing them together. He took his cock back in hand, pumping slowly as he brought his fingers closer to his hole, pressing three together as tightly as he could before he pushed them against himself, biting his lip as they slowly pushed past the ring of muscle. Three fingers definitely hurt a lot more than two. He almost gave up trying when they finally slipped in, dragging an almost pained groan from him. He let himself relax for a moment, allowing his body to get used to the intrusion. He gave a tentative wiggle with his fingers when he thought he was ready, gasping at the sensation of being so full. He felt stretched beyond any limit he thought capable, but there was a pleasant burn now. He slowly pressed his fingers further in, as far as he could get them before pulling out. Still being cautious, he started a slow pace, making sure to curl his fingers just slightly as he pulled out, making sure they dragged across his prostate.

Fully committed to his actions, Aomine let himself get lost in his fantasy, not caring if the man he thought about looked like Kagami, or even was Kagami. He didn’t care if he came thinking about Kagami fucking him until he couldn’t walk, he _needed_ it. He didn’t want to hold off, didn’t want to have to be hyper aware of what he was fantasising about, he just needed the release. In his mind, Kagami was all over him, like the seme in the video; he had Aomine pinned, unable to move, unable to touch himself, whilst he thrust his fingers in and out of Aomine, almost brutally.

Now confident in what he was doing, Aomine quickened the pace of his thrusting, making sure every thrust hit his prostate perfect, whilst he pumped his cock in time, squeezing every so often, pulling moans and grunts from his throat. He’d completely lost interest in the video now, his eyes squeezed shut to better visualise Kagami dominating him. The fantasy worked wonders for him as he began feeling the tell-tale pull in the pit of his stomach. His heart was pounding and he found himself beginning to get short of breath but he was so close. He began pulling on his cock even harder, thrusting himself back onto his fingers, arching his back, planting his feet flat on the bed, pushing his lower body up for better leverage, supporting his body weight with his shoulders.

All of a sudden everything reached a climax, a groan rumbling from the back of his throat out of his mouth, no amount of biting his lip or tongue being able to restrain it. His legs shook as he came hard, his fingers pressing up against his prostate, milking himself for all the pleasure he could draw out. He slowly and carefully lowered his body back down onto the bed, letting out a sigh of relief as the last remains of pleasure washed over him. It took a great amount of effort to actually open his eyes and slowly pull his fingers out, but he really didn’t want to fall asleep in that position. He felt empty without his fingers inside himself, his muscles contracting around nothing. Grimacing, he reached for the tissues, pulling out enough to clean up the mess he’d made. He’d managed to streak come all the way up to his neck, a new personal record for him. He wiped himself down as quickly as he could, balling the tissues up and tossing them into the bin. He closed the window on his laptop, smirking at the video before it disappeared and flopped down onto his back, running a hand over his chest. Letting out another deep sigh, he pulled the covers over himself and drifted off to sleep, finally completely sated.

* * *

**Kagami** :>> Can I talk to you?

 **Aomine** :>> No.

 **Kagami** :>> Please. In person?

 **Aomine** :>> Uugh!

Kagami messaged Aomine his address and Aomine agreed to arrive at some point. Deciding to get the conversation over with, Aomine got dressed and headed out, almost getting lost several times on the way. It took almost an hour but Aomine finally ended up outside Kagami’s apartment; he let himself into the building and went up to the top floor. He found himself getting jealous that Kagami lived by himself in a penthouse apartment. He found the door and knocked loudly, taking a step back to wait for Kagami to answer. Kagami answered in the worst possible outfit; Aomine had to physically restrain himself from openly gaping as Kagami presented himself in just a pair of shorts and a pink blush on his face.

“Ah, Aomine, I didn’t think you’d come so soon.”

Aomine shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I’m here, so…”

Kagami nodded, moving to the side to allow Aomine in. They moved around each other awkwardly, making sure not to accidentally press against each other in any way. Aomine took a look around Kagami’s living room, noting the sparse amount of furniture, anything to not look at the face of the person he’d pleasured himself to multiple times.

“So?” Aomine blurted, peeking over at Kagami. Kagami let out a long breath, folding his arms over his chest awkwardly.

“Right, yeah, um… okay, I’ll just throw it out there… I can’t… stop… thinking about you jerking off whilst thinking about me… And I know you said you don’t! But I still… I think I’m in the same boat as you.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Basically… I think I like you. In a gay way.”

“Oh.” Aomine could feel his brain working a mile a minute to comprehend what had just gone on. “ _Ooh_ … Oh fuck.”

“Yeah.”

Aomine took another few moments before his mind had worked everything out; his legs marched him over to Kagami, grabbing the redhead by the waist, pulling their bodies closer together. Kagami grunted at the rough treatment but quickly regained his footing, swooping in to kiss Aomine before Aomine could do the honors. Both boys groaned, finally getting what they wanted. Aomine let his hands slowly creep up Kagami’s back, enjoying the feel of his warm skin beneath his fingers, and the ripple of strong muscles as Kagami’s shoulders rolled. Aomine nipped at Kagami’s bottom lip, giving him a devilish smirk  before he began backing away towards the hallway. Kagami grinned, an animalistic thing that made Aomine’s heart almost skip a beat; that smirk gave Aomine the feeling that his fantasies were going to come true. Kagami strode over to him, grabbing his hips in an almost bruising grip and marched him backwards, directing him down the hall some before pressing him against a door, devouring his lips in a searing kiss. Aomine felt himself melting against Kagami’s strong body, letting himself get lost in everything he was feeling.

Kagami fumbled with the door handle, the two of them stumbling ungracefully into the room when it swung open. Kagami recovered quickly, kicking the door shut and grabbed Aomine by the waist again, tugging his shirt up and over his head before cupping Aomine’s face and diving back in for another kiss. Aomine groaned, not at all bothered by how wanton he may sound. He held onto Kagami’s waist, afraid Kagami may trample him if he didn’t as he was made to walk backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress. Kagami pushed him down forcefully, breathing heavily as he took a moment to admire just how turned on Aomine looked; his pupils blown wide, his lips red and swollen. Kagami let out a groan, propping his knee between Aomine’s open legs and crawled on top of him, carding his fingers through Aomine’s short hair and cupped the back of his head, pulling him into a gentler kiss. Aomine’s arms shot out to curl around Kagami’s waist, holding their bodies close together.

“God, Kagami… I want you to fuck me.”

Kagami hesitated, pulling away enough to look Aomine in the eye. “What, really?”

“Yes, fuck, don’t stop! C’mon!” Aomine grabbed Kagami round the back of the neck, slamming their lips back together. Kagami moaned, reaching forward to rest his hands on Aomine’s chest, stroking his fingers over his burning hot skin, rubbing over his nipples, delighting at the shy gasps of pleasure he earned.

“You ever done it before?”

“Had sex or had something up my ass?”

Kagami stopped, looking at Aomine curiously. “Uh…?”

Aomine shuffled further up the bed, smirking as he began unbuckling his belt, any and all inhibitions gone. “Haven’t had sex, fingered myself though.”

Kagami’s eyes widened, his brain finding it hard to keep up with everything. “Holy shit.” He pounced onto the bed, bracketing Aomine where he lay with his arms and legs, leering down at the other male. “That’s strangely hot.”

Aomine grinned, reaching up to trace his fingers over Kagami’s chest. “Thought about you whilst doing it.”

Kagami groaned, letting his head rest on Aomine’s collarbone as he took in everything Aomine was saying to him. “You’re such a fucking tease.”

“Hurry up and get in me, then.”

Trying his best to not pull away from Aomine's lips, Kagami reached over to his bedside table, pulling open the drawer and grabbed at the paper bag inside, emptying it onto the bed. Aomine quickly sntached the bottle of lube, looking it over, nodding in acceptance.

"When did you get this?"

“Sex Ed… Don’t even ask.”

Aomine smirked, propping himself up on his elbows, capturing Kagami’s lips in a gentle kiss, smiling when they slowly pulled away. “Ready?”

Kagami nodded, slowly pressing Aomine back down into the mattress and began peppering his neck and chest with soft kisses as he fumbled for the lube, struggling to open it with his shakey fingers. Not wanting to waste time waiting for Kagami to get over his nervousness, Aomine snatched the lube from his hands and quickly shimmied out of his shorts and boxers, ignoring Kagami’s shocked gasp. He shuffled the two of them about, spreading his legs and letting Kagami settle between them, attempting his best seductive smirk as he popped open the cap and drizzled a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Kagami watched in fascination as Aomine wasted no time circling his fingers around his rim, teasing himself with a finger, pressing gently against the ring of muscles.

“Are you getting undressed too?” Aomine asked, his voice barely above a gasp as a finger slowly slipped in, worming its way deeper. Kagami swallowed around the lump in his throat and hastily threw off his boxers, tossing Aomine’s clothes to the floor too. With the two of them on equal terms, Kagami began regaining some of his earlier confidence; he leant forward, kissing his way up Aomine’s stomach from his naval, making sure to detour to his nipples, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive buds, unable to restrain his grin at Aomine’s responsive grunts and moans. He trailed his fingers down over Aomine’s hipbones, scraping his blunt nails over the flesh as he pinned him down, leaning back on his haunches to get a good look at Aomine as he began working two fingers into himself.

“You’re so hot,” Kagami murmured, raking his eyes over the sight before him. Aomine grinned, his teeth biting into his bottom lip as he brushed against his prostate.

“I know. You joining me?”

“Uh?”

Aomine groaned, pulling his fingers out and grabbed Kagami’s hand, reaching for the lube with his other hand. “This isn’t a one man show.” He drizzled some more lube over Kagami’s fingers and guided them to his hole, isolating two from the rest and pressed them into him. Kagami moaned at the feeling of Aomine squeezing around his fingers, unable to hide just how extremely turned on he was. Aomine lay back, allowing Kagami to take over preparation. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations; everything seemed to be going according to his fantasy but he was eager to get to the main feature.

“Another.”

Kagami’s head shot up from where he was watching with rapt fascination as he thrust his fingers in and out of Aomine’s hole. “Huh?”

“Another finger.”

“Another?!”

“Yes! Now!”

Kagami nodded, pulling his fingers out completely, pressing back in with three. He winced at Aomine’s moan, halting his actions, afraid he was hurting him.

“Don’t you fucking dare stop!”

Kagami startled at Aomine’s sudden aggression. resuming his actions, watching Aomine’ face carefully for his reaction, ready to stop the moment Aomine looked even remotely in pain. However, Aomine’s facial expressions only radiated pure bliss. Kagami smiled, getting a little more daring in his ministrations, curling his fingers, grinning when Aomine’s back suddenly arched, a groan ripping past his lips.

“Fuck, now. Stop messing about, fuck me.”

Kagami slowly pulled his fingers out and grappled with the condom by his leg, trying to tear it open with his wet fingers. He finally managed to get it out of its packet, and rolled it onto his previously neglected cock, gasping at the sudden contact. Before lining himself up, Kagami lurched forward, pressing his lips messily to Aomine’s, the pair groaning, the heat of their bodies flush together almost unbearable. Kagami eventually pulled away and sat back, pushing Aomine’s knees up and out, giving him a better view of his hole.

“Okay, um, ready?”

Aomine nodded, letting his head flop back against the pillow, his eyelids fluttering shut as he anticipated the penetration. “Do it.”

Kagami took a deep breath, gripping his cock a the base, giving it a few gentle strokes to distribute the remaining lube from his fingers and shuffled closer, lining his cock up with Aomine’s hole before slowly pushing forward. Aomine’s face scrunched up, the biting pain of Kagami’s cock trying to force itself into a space just a little too small a little too much to handle. Kagami went to stop but Aomine’s hands shot out, grabbing his biceps and pulled him forward, and in doing so, forcing his cock to press in deeper. Aomine endured the pain, taking deep breaths as Kagami filled him more and more, until he was fully sheathed.

“I’m in,” Kagami gasped, stroking his hands over Aomine’s thighs, giving an occasional squeeze. “You okay?”

Aomine nodded, forcing his eyes open to look at Kagami; the redhead was flushed all over, his chest glistening in the low light. “I’m good, just give me a moment.”

Kagami stayed still, or as still as he could. He felt like he was battling his animalistic instincts to just thrust into Aomine as hard and as fast as he could. It felt like forever later, but Aomine finally nodded jerkily, cracking open an eye to look up at Kagami, flashing him a quick grin. Kagami grinned back as he curled his fingers around Aomine’s hips, digging his nails in as he slowly began pulling out. Aomine was incredibly vocal no matter what Kagami did, moaning and grunting and gasping at every thrust no matter how soft or gentle, his fingers digging into Kagami’s shoulders as if Kagami was his only anchor to the Earth. The pair moved together, their bodies synchronised, Aomine meeting every thrust, lifting his lower body up off the bed for better leverage.

Kagami felt like he was playing a basketball match instead, exhilaration coursing through his veins as he gave it his all. He wanted so badly to come, he could feel it building up inside, but he also wanted their coupling to last forever. He wanted to see Aomine reduced to the panting, quivering mess he was at that moment all the time, and know it was because of him. He wanted to hear the erotic noises he could make when Kagami thrust into him just right. He wanted the little scars he knew he’d get on his shoulders from Aomine digging in his nails because he just couldn’t handle how good he felt. Kagami wanted it all.

But he knew he’d probably die if they didn’t finish soon. He slowed his thrusting, wrestling with Aomine’s legs, pulling them up over his shoulder for a better position, grinning at the loud, wanton moan that erupted from Aomine from Kagami’s next thrust. Aomine knew where Kagami was heading and reached down to curl his fingers around his cock, pumping quick and hard, in time with Kagami’s thrusts. Both of them moaned freely, trying to lean forward and mash their lips together but ended up just panting into each other’s mouths instead.

Aomine suddenly began cursing, stroking his cock even quicker before he came, moaning out what almost sounded like Kagami’s name as he spilled up his chest. Kagami groaned at the sight, and the feeling of Aomine’s muscles contracting around his cock; his body thrust in quick, stabbing jerks as he came too, his head falling back as he groaned up at the ceiling. Kagami collapsed down on top of Aomine almost instantly, not caring about the mess he was spreading onto his own chest, or the fact he’d winded Aomine as he fell on him. At least, until Aomine elbowed him sharply in the ribs, forcing him to roll to the side.

“Ugh, Bakagami. Nine out of ten, next time try and stick the landing.”

Kagami laughed, gathering up some energy to sit up and pull off the condom, tying it off and dropping it into the trashcan next to his bedside table. He dragged himself over to his desk, grabbing the box of tissues and collapsed back down on the bed, letting Aomine take over wiping them down, tossing the soiled tissues into the bin when they were done. Aomine immediately draped himself over Kagami’s side and chest, looking down at his curiously, like he was unsure of what followed. Kagami smiled reassuringly, reaching up to cup Aomine’s cheek, brushing over his cheekbone with his thumb. Both of them had a lot of things they wanted to say to each other, but instead settled on leaning in for a kiss; their softest one yet. Aomine smiled as he traced his fingers up Kagami’s chest, curling them around his neck to hold him closer; Kagami slid his fingers through Aomine’s short hair, pulling gently. They kissed slowly, moving their lips together as if they weren’t entirely sure what to do with them, occasionally teasing each other with gentle nips.

Aomine was the first to pull away, pushing himself up on his elbows, looking down at Kagami like he was a fascinating creature. Kagami continued smiling up at him, fingering the tips of his hair. After a while of just looking each other, Kagami was the first to break the silence.

“So are we… together?”

Aomine’s smile fell, replaced by a look of nervousness, his eyes darting around to look at anything but Kagami. “Uh… I mean… We could?”

“Could? Do you want to?”

“Sure.”

“Sure?! Ahomine, can’t you give me a more definitive answer? Do you want to date me, yes or no?”

Aomine sighed, finally letting his defences down. “Yes.”

A grin split across Kagami’s face; he reached up to cup Aomine’s cheek again. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! Hit me up to discuss Aomine getting some!! ;) [[link](the-nerdinator.tumblr.com)]


End file.
